


Us

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, MAH SOUL, WO, cause it hurts mah hart, honestly there should be an archive warning for angst, kiss, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Remus doesn't want Sirius to come with him on his next transformation, and Sirius wants to know why.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Us

"Sirius, you absolutely can _not_ spend this transformation with me!"

"Why  not ?!"

Sirius and Remus were standing in their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, arguing. 

"It's too dangerous!"

"Oh, and all the other times were just  _walks in the park_ _?!_ " Sirius took a step towards Remus. "Moony, every time we spend a transformation with you, we're risking our lives. Every single time, it's  dangerous.  I don't see why this one is any different."

"It just  _is_ ,  alright?" Remus, took a small step back. 

"But  _why_ is it more dangerous, Moony?  Why?  All I need is one plausible reason, and I will back off." A note of pleading was visible in his voice.

Remus didn't want to tell him; not like this. It was supposed to be different, Remus thought desperately. It was supposed to go any other way but this. He was silent, looking away from Sirius. He focused on the mirror leaning against the wall, on the ugly scars that crisscrossed his face.

" _Well?_ " Sirius continued to push. "Where is the big reason? Why can I not come with you this time?"

"Do you really want to know?" Remus asked.  _Here we go,_ he panicked inwardly,  _here is the moment of truth._

" _Yes_ ,  Moony." 

Remus stayed silent.

"Remus?"

"I don't want you to go this time because I'm in love with you, and I don't want to hurt you." Remus said, quietly. He knew Sirius could hear it, though.

" _What?_ " Sirius whispered, incredulous. 

"I'm sorry," Remus said, his heart already ripping at the seams. He turned around and ran out the door without another word.

...

It had been a while since the fiasco in Gryffindor Tower. Remus had retreated to a quiet spot near the lake. Lily had joined him for a while, to comfort him, but she had left for lunch a while ago. 

The sun was setting now. Remus could see the giant squid swimming lazily in the sunset. The sky was a mess of pinks and oranges and reds, streaked with white clouds. 

Everything was a mess, Remus thought miserably. He hadn't wanted to come out to Sirius like that, he hadn't wanted to run out like that, he hadn't wanted to do  anything  like that.

Remus sat, lost in thought, thinking about the colors in the sky, when the grass rustled beside him. "Hey, Lily." He said wearily as the person sat down beside him.

"I don't know about Evans, but I'm someone." James joked from beside Remus. Remus looked over at him. He was looking out over the lake, at the giant squid and the sunset. "Pads wants to talk to you, Moony."

"Why?" Remus asked bitterly. "So he can tell me what a disgusting person I am?" He laughed humorlessly. "A werewolf  _and_ I'm bent; could I get any worse?"

"Moony, no one's saying that." James looked at him, his face unusually serious. "You an amazing friend, no matter what you are." He leaned over and gave Remus a hug. Remus leaned into it slightly, reveling in how such a chaotic human being could have such a comforting embrace.

"Now come on," James said, standing up and offering Remus his hand.

"I told you,  _no._ "

"Moony, Padfoot was really worried when you ran off like that. He likes you back, I know it."

"You only think it's that way, Prongs."

" _Puh-lease._ I've lived with Sirius for a few years now. I think I know enough about him to know when he's got a crush." James' face and voice softened. "A  real, _genuine_ crush."

Remus sighed, and took James' outstretched hand. James grinned and began to laugh. "Honestly, Prongs. You're going to be the death of me."

...

The walk up to the castle was long and tortuous. Remus panicked about Sirius, and James offered his reassurances the whole way.

When they finally got to the entrance hall, Remus was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"Honestly, Moony, after this, you'll never have to take another calming draught from Madam Pomfrey again." Was James' only remark.

Remus opted to wait in the entrance hall, while James went to get Sirius. "I'd rather not make my rejection public," Remus explained. James tutted and shook his head, but went to get Sirius anyways.

Remus waited, fiddling with a loose string on the front of his sweater, all the while hearing Sirius' footsteps coming nearer and nearer. He turned around at the last second, and Sirius immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Never do that to me again." Remus heard Sirius whisper.

When they parted, Remus didn't meet Sirius' eye. "Look, I don't really feeling like doing the whole 'rejection' thing, so just tell me you hate me, I'll change dormitories, and we'll stop speaking, okay?" It was going to hurt, not having people to get him through his transformations, but Remus was going to suck it up and deal with it, just like everything else.

"But-" Sirius' voice cracked, and Remus met his eyes. They were clouded with desperation; with understanding. "But that's not what I want to do!"

"I get it, okay?! You don't like me! All I'm asking for is not to hex me in the halls, Merlin knows I've got enough going on already."

"No, Moony, you don't understand!" Sirius called out as Remus began to turn away.

" _What_ , Sirius? What don't I understand?" Remus turned around sharply.

" I-I'm in love with you, too." Sirius paused, taking a shaky breath. "I have been, for a while now. But I was scared. I was _so_ scared you didn't- you weren't-"

"Bent." Remus finished the sentence.

"Yeah," Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that's it. So? What do you say?"

"About what?" Remus was looking Sirius full in the face now.

"Us. Do you want to be us?"

" _Yes_ ," Remus breathed, and embraced Sirius, hugging him tightly, taking in the scent of his cologne and leather jacket and conditioner. Sirius hugged him back, even tighter, if that was possible. 

A small crowd of cheers erupted from the corner. Remus and Sirius looked over to see James, Peter, and Lily, clapping and cheering. 

"Now  _kiss_ , " James said cheekily.

To Remus' surprise, he felt his chin being pulled back towards Sirius, saw his beautiful eyes, his all-to-familiar smirk. "Well?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Remus answered, and kissed Sirius. The cheers got louder. Fireworks went off in Remus' heart. This was what he had waited for for so long, and it was finally happening, finally coming true.

They parted, and Remus promptly stated, "I'm hungry."

"Wolfishly so?" Sirius teased.

"Well,  _yeah_ ,  the full moon's in two days." This made Sirius laugh.

"C'mon Moony. Let's go eat."

And so they reentered the Great Hall. Sirius' leather-clad arm around Remus' waist, Remus' arm around Sirius' waist. They sat down, and Remus immediately began filling his plate with food.

"See, Evans, why can't we be like that?" James turned to Lily, grinning. 

Lily slapped him. "You self-absorbed _prick_ . " She spat.

"Living up to your hair, I see." James indicated Lily's long red hair, and received a death stare to rival McGonogall's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Support and constructive criticism are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
